1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mechanism, and more particularly, to a connector mechanism with reduced structural height thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information and computer technology, the size of a computer is becoming smaller and the computer is utilized in a wide variety of fields. In order to expand functions of a computer system for satisfying user's various demands, various external devices of the computer system come with the trend. For example, an external hard disk drive and a portable storage device can expand the memory capacity of the computer system. An external optical disk drive and an optical disk writer can expand multimedia access function of the computer system. A network cable allows the computer system to be connected to an internet so as to gather information online or surf webpage. However, with the trend for the notebook computer to be thinner, it brings more challenges for mechanical design. Connecting ports disposed on a side of the notebook computer will constrain the thickness of mechanism of the notebook computer. For example, an Ethernet port, such as a RJ 45 port for connecting to network or RJ11 port for connecting a telephone cable, has a fixed size of the opening. Accordingly, a thickness of the notebook computer needs to be increased in order to match the size of the connecting ports. Alternatively, the network port or the telephone port is designed to be exposed out of the notebook computer, so as to affect an aesthetic feeling of appearance. In order to solve the above drawbacks, US patent of publication no. 20100248554 discloses a mechanism with a rotary cover for adjusting the size of the opening. However, a shaft of the aforesaid rotary cover is easily to be applied by a shear force, so as to break the shaft of the rotary cover. Thus, mechanisms designed for satisfying height specification, having less components and good structural strength as well as meeting trends for thin design without sacrificing the aesthetic feeling of appearance have been issues of mechanical design of the connector mechanism in the electronic field.